Dark Dalton
by R5warbler36
Summary: Kurt moved to a new school so he could be safer. But he was so wrong Warblers AU
1. Prelog

**Hey this the little preview of my new Story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Kurt ran_ _into the forest. Tears steaming down his porcelain cheeks he couldn't believe that this was happen. They can't be real. There's no way they can be who they are. He had be mislead by his new friends. He wish he never gone to Dalton. _

_Just then Kurt tripped over a tree branch falling to the ground, making a small cut on his cheek. Kurt tried to stand up but he fell back down in pain he had pulled his ankle. Kurt began to crawl when he heard voices._

_"Come go Kurt we're not hurt you" _

_"Yeah, Kurt come and play with us"_

_"Join us, be one of us" _

_"Become our brother"_

_"This is where you'll be safe"_

_"It's just us against the world" _

_"Become one of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_"One of us" _

_Kurt had had enough "Stop it" _

_"No, you're one of us and that not going to change"_

_Then the person Kurt thrusted the most appeared behind him, pressing his body against Kurt's and placing his lips to his ear_

_"Be mine, forever" His voice sending chills down Kurt's back._

_Kurt felt the teeth biting into his neck as everything around him when dark_

* * *

**So that was a little preview of my new story hope you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so here the first chapter hope you all love :). **

* * *

Kurt had had enothe with the bullying he was moving to a new school, one with a no bullying policy called Dalton Academy. He was nervous going to a boarding school but he would be able to go home on the weekends.

Dalton Academy was in the country two hours away from Lima. As Kurt pulled up to the gates of Dalton he notice the school was huge, there was a dark chill to the gothic style building. Grey clouds covered the sky and crows were cracking as Kurt and his dad walk up to the main office, gravel crunching under their feet.

The gothic style still remain in the main office the lady was sitting behind a large desk reading a dusky book. Burt walked up to her "We're here to see the headmaster."

Kurt walked off looking around the courtyard through the window. Ignoring the voices of his dad and the office lady, when something or someone caught his eye. The boy was about his age, he was tall with platinum blond hair, he had faded ripped jeans with a blue shirt and a white hoodie.

"You must be new here?" A voices came from behind making Kurt jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Kurt turn around to see the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. He was shorter than Kurt he had black gelled-up hair and soft hazel eyes.

"It's okay and yes I'm new here"

"I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Kurt Hummel. Is he okay?"

Looking back out to the boy, who look back at them and run away.

"Jeff? Yeah he's fine, come here about two weeks ago. He's still having nightmares poor thing. Wait did you say Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, Why?"

"I'm your roommate, wow it must be fate"

"Yeah guess so, what about him?"

Pointing to where Jeff was standing moments ago

"I'll text his roommate Nick, He's the only one who can calm him down"

Burt walked to find Kurt and Blaine talking " Kurt we've got to go see the headmaster"

"Coming dad, guess I'll see you around"

"See you Kurt, Nice to meet you Mr Hummel"

Blaine walked away, pulling out his phone and sending a text the Nick but not of worried like do told Kurt.

"Who was that, Kurt?"

"Blaine, he's my new roommate"

The headmaster office was darker than the other gothic styles that he seen so far. The headmaster was tall with tannish skin and black hair wear a fully black suit.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, I'm Headmaster Duval" He stoke with a heavy accent Kurt did not know where from.

"Now, Is there any questions you are your father have" Heatmaster Duval asked after handing a map and informant guide to Kurt and giving them about a twenty minute lecture.

"Um, Yes I saw this boy outside the window earlier, Blaine said his name was Jeff, He was tall with blond hair is he okay?"

"Jeff?, oh Jeffrey Sterling, he's fine, he come here from Carmel high school. As you know that school has a bad name to it"

"Yes I have a question, are you sure this is safe? Not to be rude or anything but my son's safety is everything to me"

"This is a safe school, my son goes here he's about Kurt age to. Now I wish to have a word with your father if you mind to wait outside for a moment Kurt"

"Not at all"

Kurt walk outside the office when someone grab when from behind, It was that boy Jeff.

"Leave just get out of here now"

His hand were staking as he held Kurt

"Wait what going on"

Kurt notice that Jeff was pale even paler than him, Jeff hazel eyes were full with fear, pain and tears and his breathing was heavy and fast

"Just go, before it's too late"

In heard something and ran away. Just then His dad and the Headmaster come out of the office

"Well everything seem to be okay Mr Hummel, Kurt will started his class tomorrow"

"Welcome to Dalton Academy" Staking Burt and Kurt's hands.

"Now If you - Ah Nicolas there you are"

Nicolas looked a lot like his father, but his hair was light and his skin was still tannish but lighter that his fathers and his eyes Kurt couldn't tell if they were Brown or Hazel.

"I'll show you to the dorms" He spoke with a slight accent but not as deep as the headmaster

"Thanks, dad can you come with me"

"Sorry Kiddo I got to go, long drive ahead" Burt give his son a tight hug.

Nicolas and the Headmaster were talking in a language Kurt didn't understand

_"Nicholas, Jeffrey is drawing too much attention, when will be ready?" _

_"Tonight Papa, I do it right after I take Kurt To the dorms Blaine got Jeff back in the dorm now, He'll distract Kurt while I do Jeff. Jeff will be fine tomorrow" _

_"Good" _

"Kurt you coming"

Kurt and Nicolas walked outside and around the main building to the dorms

"So Nicolas"

"Please call me Nick"

"Okay Nick what were you and your dad talking about?"

"Oh he was asking how I was"

As they came to the dorms, Blaine walked out and saw Nick and Kurt

"Oh hey guys"

"Sup Blaine"

"Hey Blaine, where are you going?"

"Walking around the school, hey I'll show you around"

"Really now"

"Yeah, It will be better than early tomorrow"

"Okay what about Nick?"

"Oh I'll be fine, I see if my roommate feeling better, see you guys"

Nick turn walked into the dorm before connecting to Blaine mind.

_"Is he in there" _

"_Yes He's a fighter alright" _

Nick then ran upstairs to his and Jeffs dorm to find Jeff tired down on Nick bed fighting to get out. Nick sat on his bed next to the crying boy, he ran his fingers threw Jeffs hair he bend down and whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you, I can make you better"

"Please don't"

Jeff voice broke his non-beating heart

"I can stop the hurt, the pain, the nightmares, it will all go away"

"Promise"

Tears flowing down his cheeks. Nick kissed his tears away before stroking his cheek

"I promise"

Jeff noded at Nick, as Nick untried Jeff and curling him in his arms, He moved Jeffs head exposing his neck. Jeff spoke up

"I trust you"

Nick smiled at Jeff before passionately kissing him on the lips

"It'll be over soon"

That was the last thing Jeff heard before he felted a slight pain in his neck before his vision when black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey here is Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking around Dalton Academy. This school was huge.

"I'll never find my way around here"

"You will, It take a while but you will"

"Wait Nick, Is he Jeff roommate?"

"Yes, why"

"Okay Jeff... he told me to leave this place"

"Oh Jeff, He sometimes thinks he's at still at Carmel, He's fine when he's remembers he's here"

"Aw poor thing and I thought I was messed up"

"Oh Crap"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and run around the corner and run into the library. Kurt was still surprised at the sudden run.

" Blaine what the-"

"Shhh... Okay she gone"

"Who's gone?"

"The maths teacher, now she's messed up"

The library was a big building filled ceiling high with books

"Well now were here, I might as well show you around. We have all sorts of books here old, new, you named it we got it and we've got about thirty copies of each book but still some book we have a waiting list."

"Wow this place is amazing"

"I know wait till you seen the dorms- Oh will you two do that in your dorm"

Blaine and Kurt turn to see two boys in a full make out. One was short with brownish blond hair and the other tall with brown hair. The two boys broke apart and start to laugh.

"You must be new, I'm Hunter Clarington and this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe" The brownish blond boy called Hunter said

Sebastian stared at Kurt with bright Green eyes

"So this your new boy toy Blaine"

"Sebastian, he not my boy toy, his my new roommate, lets go Kurt"

Taking Kurt's hand and walking back to the dorms

"What was that about Blaine?"

"Nothing, just it does matter"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

Back in Nick and Jeff dorm. Jeff was in a dream state while his body was changing, Nick was by his side holding his hand and running his fingertips over Jeff soft blond bangs. The door open to the Headmaster entering

"How is he, son"

"He's good, still in dream state he'll be up tomorrow"

"Good, one more to our coven, to the brothering"

Headmaster Duval walked out of his sons dorm to find Kurt and Blaine walking in the hall.

"Good evening, boys"

Kurt find it odd that the Headmaster was in the dorm rooms

"What are you doing here Headmaster? not to be rude"

"Oh, I was checking up on Jeffrey, Making sure he is okay"

"Oh that real sweet of you"

"Now I must get back to my Office, see you later"

Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own and leaded him to their dorm. The dorm had two beds with a bathroom on the side. Blaine lied down on his bed look at the ceiling with a blank look and his face. Kurt sat next to him.

"Blaine you okay?"

"Yeah, fine just need a moment to think"

Kurt nodded and start to unpack his things putting his clothes in the wardrobe and pictures of his friends and family on his bedside table, he placed his uniform on the bed. Blaine sat up.

"Hey we should go get some dinner"

"Okay"

Kurt knew Blaine had been crying but Kurt didn't ask why, he knew he wouldn't get a answer, so he left it. He follow Blaine out and walked round to the caferinera witch no surprise was huge.

"Hey I'll show you some of my mates"

Walking thru the rush of students to a table with about half a dozen boys.

"Jez how many students go here"

"About 15,000 give or take a few"

"Oh my gaga"

"Kurt, this are my mate. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Beatz and you've meet Hunter and Sebastian"

Kurt was greeted with many Hello and welcomes expect Sebastian, who yet again just look at him.

"Where Nick at?" Hunter spoke up taking his boyfriend's hand

"Oh He's still with Jeff"

"Aww poor Thing, hope he's alright" Trent spoke up.

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

_Kurt was walking to the courtyard, It was dark and the stars were out bright to the sky. He heard footsteps behind him and turn to find Blaine, looking handsome in a suit and tie. _

_"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"_

_"It's okay"_

_"May I have this dance" Holding out his hand to Kurt _

_"There no music"_

_"We don't need music" _

_Kurt has in heaven dancing with the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Blaine spun Kurt around and then everything changed. _

_He was longer in the courtyard, he was in a small town filled with noise and people in rags, With men eyeing the woman, woman washing rags in a dirty river and children looking thru rubbish to find food. One of the boys found an apple with a little mold and rot on it, the boy had curly black hair and looked about six ran thru the rush of people to a young pale boy with bright green eyes and buck teeth, the green-eyed boy took out a knife and cut the moldy rot of the apple and threw it at a nearby dog. they ate the rest of apple. A man came out and began to yell at the boys with words Kurt didn't know. He beat them in the middle of the busy sheet before grabbing them by the hair and dragging them inside. _

_Then Kurt come back the courtyard, but Blaine wasn't there instead it was Jeff he looked the same way Kurt saw him earlier that day, pale, shaking and had short breathing. He was cloved in blood, tears clean a tiny path of this skin, his blond hair and white hoodie was stained with blood and a dark patch on his blue shirt. Kurt turn to called for help but he saw Sebastian staring at him with his bright green eyes._

Kurt woke up with a jolt, he had a slight pain in his neck. He got up to find Blaine but found an empty bed the door was ajar and the light were on. Kurt walked to the door and saw Blaine and Sebastian. They were dressed all in black and talking.

"Blaine I don't like him"

"You don't anyone Seb, expect Hunter but the because you two fuck a all the time"

"Blaine we've know each other before the brothering, you got a believe me"

"I trust him Seb"

"What about the last you truth someone ha"

"Leave Enzo out of this"

"No I won't you thought you could trust him right, remember what happen"

"Yes, but we all had bad love"

"Like Nick and metal wife"

"You know nothing, Smythe"

Kurt was still confused where did Nick come off.

"You be careful what you say with that french tongue of yours"

"You have nothing on me, I'm-" Crash

Kurt jump Nick just threw Sebastian on to a the table

"Respect the elders of the brothering"

"Blaine have you done it"

"Yes, I have"

"Good, you can tell him if you want, his part of the brothering, He'll never leave us"

* * *

**So that Chapter Two, Hope you like it move to come soon :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Chapter three here. One question should I do smut?, So hope you like this** **chapter. **

* * *

"Okay thats school offisherly creepy" Finn basically yelled.

Kurt had just told the New Directions at a sleepover about Jeff, the Dream, what happen with Blaine, Sebastian and Nick and his first week at Dalton. His First week at Dalton was odd, not just because everyone and Kurt meant everyone was super nice to him but Jeff had completely change he was up and happy and was not at all scared of everything.

"Wait, I have good reason to explain this" Rachel said, making everyone roll there eyes. Rachel ignored them.

"Okay, first maybe Jeff got some antidepressant so that why his all happy and bright, Second that thing there called themselves it may be a group or a club"

Tina and Mike were talking quietly, to themselves acting worried. Which Kurt notice.

"You guys okay?"

"Kurt, We think we may know what's going on,but it's completely confusing" Mike replied

"Tina get the book"

Tina got up and took a big old book out her bag, sat down down and open it starting to flicking thru the pages.

"Kurt said they called themselves the brothering"

"Yes I did but what book is the that"

"Vampire myths and beliefs"

"Really Tina"

"Here it is, Beliefs of the brothering cult, I'll read it out the you all"

_"Due to the near death of the vampire race, head of the Oracle leaders wanted to make the perfect race of vampire that would have no weakness, They will be able to walk in the sun, eat food, nothing of the church would kill them (stepping on church ground, Holy water, crosses), they will heal when hurt and can make themselves hurt or sick to hide themselves, talk to each other thru their minds, move fast, were stronger with age and understand every word even spoken in different tongue. The Oracle want to have the the head of this race to be a churchman, in 1 AD they found the perfect person, so the moved during the night to one place they knew they find the right man to be the first. The leader of a church in a villa in Poilionla (now Poland), him and his son where to the Oracle the most devoted to their Church. The Oracle, knew the only way to to make this race possible was not to let vampire blood get their body, just the venom. So the Oracle drew out venom from their fangs and injected the venom into the head priest, once he turn they told him to bit his son who was also a priest. The head's son when he was turned, his wife knew what her husband had become driven by madness she killed herself and their unborn child, then the head's son gave up his son, for him to live a normal life."_

"That so sad" Tina began to cry which lead Mike to take the book and read on.

_"The Oracle was pleased with the new race of vampire, they decided to call the race, the brothering due the head being a brother of the church. There is only one way to turn a human to be part of the brothering to bite them over a period of two weeks to let the venom fully go thru the body. Once they become part of the brothering they will be able see the brothering fangs. Also while they are being turned the will see visions of their sire past life-" _

"Okay, let me be the first to say that this is completely crazy" Rachel yelled making Mike stop reading

"I think Rachel right this is crazy, I mean I'll would know if my school was full of vampires"

"Thank Kurt, now lets get some sleep"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

_A man no older than 25 ran up the stairs, he wore a priest uniform with a silver cross around his neck. He open the door to find his pregnant wife with a knife in her hand _

_"You're a monster, Nicolas" _

_The woman place the knife to her throat and moved it across her flesh before her husband could stop her _

Nick woke-up with jolt, sweating and heavy breath, he looked at the sleepy boy sitting next to him.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"Fine, everything fine"

"Nick, I've seen your memories. You been through so much, let me help you"

Nick move Jeff into his lap and kiss him hot and heavy

"I love you Jeffie"

Jeff smiled at his new nickname.

"Love you too Nicky"

Going back to kissing him.

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo **

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello" Kurt was slightly annoyed at being woke up early

_"Hi, Kurt. sorry did I wake you" _

"Blaine. No, I was awake"

_"Okay cool, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure, anything"

_"Would you maybe, like to go on a date with me"_

"You wanna go out with me? Why?"

_"I think you hot and I like spending time with you" _

"Sure I'll love to"

_"Cool so coffee, later say 5"_

"I look forward to it"

Kurt hang up his cell with a goofy smile on his face. Rachel was up, she noticed the big grin on Kurt's face

"Why you smiling?"

"I got a date, with Blaine"

"The one you think is hot"

"The very some"

Mercedes was trying to go back sleep.

"I happy for you Kurt but if you two don't shut it I'll hit you"

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

Kurt and Blaine was sitting in the lima bean, talking about everything from, music to book to fashion to gossip

"Speaking of gossip, Nick and Jeff are dating"

"Oh really, cute, Is that why Jeff's all happy"

"Yep and he's talking... happy pills?"

"Antidepressants"

"That it"

"Okay favourite song?"

"Teenage dream"

"Really, wow. Okay please don't be mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad"

"Last week I overheard You and Sebastian talking, so say you want to tell me something, was it you asking me out?"

"Yes, I tried all week to ask you"

"He also said someone called Enzo"

"I moved schools because, I told him I had a crush on him and he made my life miserable"

"Aww so sorry about, hey I like you back so that's good I don't want to hurt you"

Taking Blaine hand into his own, Kurt saw his eyes had tears in them. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

_"Thank for the cover story, Jeff"_

_"You're welcome, so you want tell anyone my hair is bleached"_

_"No I won't, but tell Nick"_

_"I have"_

* * *

**So that chapter three I should be studying, but that's boring. **


End file.
